Schmerzen der Liebe
by bloody slayer
Summary: Draco liebt harry, harry liebt draco begeht aber einen schweren Fehler.
1. teil 1

Kap-1: Geständnis  
  
Draco:  
  
Ich saß wie jeden morgen am Slytherin-Tisch und lasse meinen Blick durch die Halle wandern. Wie gerne würde ich dir sagen was ich fühle.  
  
Wie ich empfinde, wenn du mit deinen Freuden lachst. Wie gerne würde ich da mit dir sitzen und mit lachen.  
  
Aber das geht nicht. Ich bin ein Malfoy ich darf keine Gefühle zeigen. So wurde es mir von Geburt an beigebracht.  
  
Oftmals erwische ich mich dabei wie ich dich ansehe und den Blick nicht abwenden kann. Wenn du nur wüsstest. Würdest du mich abweisen und auslachen??? Oder erwiderst du sogar meine Gefühle?? Nein ich denke nicht.  
  
Schließlich bist du Harry Potter. Griffendors Goldjunge. Sehen die alle denn nicht wie du leidest?? Oder ignorieren sie es einfach?? Ach Harry wenn du nur wüsstest wie weh es tut jeden Tag mit dir zu streiten und sich dabei selbst zu verletzen ??  
  
Harry:  
  
Scheißtag!!!! Ich saß hier mit meinen Freunden und spielte ihnen eine heile Welt vor, obwohl ich jetzt lieber bei dir wäre und dich in die Arme schließen würde.  
  
Seid einem halben Jahr hegte ich schon diese Gefühle für dich und zerbrach mir den Kopf darüber ob du sie eventuell erwidern könntest. Ich komme mir ja selbst schon lächerlich vor. Mein Blick wanderte Widermahl automatisch zu dir.  
  
Dort saßest du nun. Stolz und Aristokratisch. Aber halt, was war das?? Du siehst mich an, aber ohne dieses hämische Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Ohh Draco, wie gerne würde ich diesem Blick öfter bei dir sehen???  
  
Hermine und Ron standen auf. Es war Zeit für den Unterricht und dann auch noch Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunde. Man irgendjemand da oben musste mich hassen seufz  
  
Draco:  
  
Die Kerkertür wurde geräuschvoll aufgestoßen und ein übergelaunter Serverus Snape trat ein. Tja so ist er halt, mein Pate. Der Unterricht beginnt und Griffendor werden gleich Punkte abgezogen, aber das interessiert mich nicht mehr. Ich lache nur noch mit, um meine Maske aufrecht zu halten. Um keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten.  
  
Dann sehe ich widermal zu dir. Du sitzt eine Reihe vor mir und langweilst dich. Mir geht es ähnlich. Oh Harry wir sind uns ähnlicher als andere denken.  
  
Nach der Stunde gehe ich am deinem Platz vorbei und stecke dir heimlich einen Zettel zu.  
  
Ich habe mich entschieden mit dir zu reden. Zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen, bevor sie mich zerstören. Als du den Zettel bemerkst siehst du mir erstaunt hinterher.  
  
Wie du wohl von mir denkst Harry?  
  
Harry:  
  
Hermine, Ron und ich sind auf den Weg zum Griffendor Gemeinschaftsraum der ganze Vormittag ist nur so an mir vorbei gezogen und das alles nur wegen deinem Zettel.  
  
Bitte Komm um Mitternacht zum Quiddischfeld. D.M. hast du geschrieben.  
  
Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Draco. Ist es eine Falle?  
  
Ich wollte mit meinen Freunden drüber reden, aber sie würden mich eh nur abhalten.  
  
Ich mache mit meinen Freunden Hausaufgaben, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Immer wandern meine Gedanken zu dir. Es ist lächerlich aber ich kann dich einfach nicht vergessen.  
  
Am Abend um 23.30:  
  
Draco:  
  
Nur noch eine halbe Stunde. Ich bin so aufgeregt. Wie du wohl reagieren wirst. Oder ob du überhaupt kommst. Immerhin bin ich Draco Malfoy und du Harry Potter.  
  
Noch zehn Minuten sitze ich hier und starre in die Flammen, bis ich dann plötzlich aufspringe und zum Quiddischfeld laufe. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr abwarten. Dort angekommen sehe ich dich schon. Du siehst nervös aus. Wegen mir? Ohh Harry.  
  
Harry:  
  
Ich Idiot konnte es mal wieder nicht abwarten und musste ja unbedingt zwanzig Minuten früher hingehen. Ohh Draco. Was du mir wohl sagen willst.  
  
Ich träume so vor mich hin, bis ich auf einmal bemerkte dass du vor mir stehst und mich ansiehst. Ein sachtes Lächeln umspielt deine Lippen. Du siehst einfach wunderschön aus.  
  
"Was willst du von mir Malfoy?!" frage ich grob. Du zuckst zusammen. "Ähm... Harry ich muss mit dir reden" meinst du. Harry??? Seit wann nennst du mich beim Vornamen?  
  
"Schieß los, Malfoy"  
  
Draco:  
  
Jetzt ist es also so weit. Ich glaube, das war eine dumme Idee. Du wirst mich auslachen, aber für Zweifel ist es jetzt zu spät.  
  
"Harry ich ... na ja... ähm" stottere ich. Erstmal klein anfangen. Sage ich mir selbst. "Es tut mir leid. Das was ich dir immer angetan hab. Ich ..." entschuldige ich mich, aber du unterbrichst mich. "Oh was für eine Ehre. Malfoy entschuldigt sich. War es das was du mir sagen wolltest" " Ähm nein. Nicht alles. Weißt du ich ... ähm ... also ... ich hab ... ähm.. ich hab mich in dich verliebt Harry!" so jetzt ist es raus. Warum reagierst du nicht. Bist du so geschockt??  
  
Harry:  
  
Mein Herz raste vor Freude. Hatte er das gerade ernst gemeint??? Oh Merlin wie gerne würde ich ihm jetzt sagen, dass ich genauso empfinde. Aber nein. Das geht nicht. Was würden meine Freunde dazu sagen, oder die anderen Leute.  
  
"Pah. Malfoy denkst du echt, dass wenn du dich entschuldigst und ich liebe dich sagst, die ganzen Jahre vergessen sind??? Oh nein. So einfach ist das nicht, Malfoy" sage ich und sehe wie etwas in ihm zerbricht. Was hab ich nur getan. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Verzeih mir Draco. Dann drehe ich mich um und gehe. Ich höre nur noch wie du hinter mir auf den Boden sackst und zu schluchzen beginnst. 


	2. teil 2

Harry:  
  
Der Vorfall am Quiddischfeld ist nun schon zwei Tage her. Immer wenn ich Draco sehe fühle ich einen Stich in meinem Herzen. Er sieht so gebrochen und unendlich traurig aus. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen.  
  
Meine Freunde hätten das nicht verstanden. Du bist immerhin der Junge der mir seit der ersten Klasse das Leben zur Hölle macht. Du bist Draco Malfoy. Mein Erzfeind.  
  
Aber du bist auch der Junge, den ich über alles Liebe.  
  
Draco:  
  
Seit zwei Tagen habe ich nicht mehr vernünftig durchgeschlafen. Oh Merlin warum habe ich es ihm nur gesagt. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.  
  
Immer wenn ich ihn sehe zieht sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen.  
  
Es tut so weh!  
  
Ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Wozu lohnt es sich eigentlich noch zu leben. Du verachtest mich. Meine Familie sieht in mir nur einen Erben und Vater zögert auch nicht es mir zu beweisen.  
  
Tja und Onkel Sev? Er ist eigentlich wohl der einzige, den mein Tod traurig machen würde.  
  
Wäre er nicht da wäre ich schon vor zwei Tagen vom Astronomie Turm gesprungen.  
  
23.30 Uhr  
  
Harry:  
  
Ich kann mal wieder nicht schlafen. Ich habe von uns geträumt. Dort war alles gut und wir waren zusammen. Warum kann es in der Realität nicht genauso sein. Inzwischen habe ich begriffen, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe. Ich habe heute Nachmittag mit Hermine und Ron darüber geredet.  
  
Sie haben ganz anderes Reagiert als ich es erwartet habe. Hermine meinte, dass es doch gar nicht schlimm sei wenn ich Gefühle für Draco Malfoy habe. Sie sagte, dass sie zwar nicht begeistert wären, ihn aber akzeptieren würde. Nur damit ich glücklich bin.  
  
Auch Ron hat ganz anders reagiert. Er sagte ich solle Draco suchen und nochmals mit ihm reden. Ich habe mich nicht getraut.  
  
Und jetzt bin ich auf dem Weg zum Astronomie Turm um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
  
Draco:  
  
Jetzt steh ich hier auf diesem verdammten Astronomie Turm und starre herunter. Springen traue ich mich nicht. Warum bin ich nur so ein Feigling.  
  
Nicht mal das kann ich. Ich hebe meinen Blick und schaue in die Sterne.  
  
Damals, als ich vier Jahre alt war, saß ich öfter zuhaue im Garten und sah mir die Sterne an. Eines Tages hatte Onkel Sev mich entdeckt und sich zu mir gesetzt. Er erzählte mir, dass den manche Muggel glaubten, dass wenn man starb als Stern auf die Erde herunter sehen konnte.  
  
Es ist idiotisch, aber die Geschichte gefällt mir.  
  
Plötzlich höre ich wie die Tür hinter mir aufgestoßen wird und jemand die Plattform betritt. Ich drehe mich schnell um und erkenne ihn. Meinen Schwarzhaarigen Engel. Harry Potter.  
  
Harry:  
  
Als ich auf die Plattform heraus trete traue ich meinen Augen kaum. Dort steht doch tatsächlich Draco auf den Zinnen. Als er bemerkt, dass jemand die Plattform betritt dreht er sich schnell um. Zu schnell.  
  
ER rutscht ab und sieht mich dabei noch einmal liebevoll an.  
  
Ich renne so schnell ich kann zu der Stelle wo er gestanden hat und versuche seine Hand zu erwischen, was mir auch gelingt.  
  
Er sieht mich geschockt an und ich versuch ihn hochzuziehen. Nach drei endlos langen Minuten gelingt mir dies auch. Schnell ziehe ich ihn mit auf die Plattform und sehe ihn an. Er hat den Kopf gesenkt, aber ich weiß, dass er weint.  
  
"Hey Draco" sage ich, "sieh mich bitte an" Er kommt meiner bitte sofort nach und hebt den Kopf.  
  
"Warum?" fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.  
  
"ich... Draco die Sache vor zwei Tagen, ähm es tut mir so leid." Entschuldige ich mich. Er sieht mich erstaunt an und schweigt.  
  
"Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Ich liebe dich doch auch." Gestehe ich. Erschrocken reißt er seine Augen auf.  
  
Draco:  
  
Immer noch schallt sein letzter Satz in meinen Ohren. Ich liebe dich doch auch hat er gesagt, aber warum hat er mich dann abgewiesen??  
  
"Warum hast du dann..." frage ich und er bringt ein sachtes lächeln zustande. "Draco ich ... ich hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass du das nicht ernst gemeint hattest und ich hatte Angst meine Freunde zu verlieren, aber jetzt habe ich gemerkt, dass ich nicht ohne dich sein kann und will. Ich liebe dich und hoffe, dass du mir verzeihst" endete er.  
  
Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich wollte ihm verzeihen und einfach glücklich sein, aber ich konnte so schnell nicht vergessen, was er getan hatte. "Harry. Ich will dir verzeihen, aber dazu brauche ich Zeit. Verstehst du das?" frage ich vorsichtig. Er lächelt und sagt: " Natürlich verstehe ich das."  
  
Als ich das höre beginnt mein Herz noch schneller zu schlagen. Ich beugte mich vor und senkte meine Lippen auf seine. Der Kuss war einfach atemberaubend schön und ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit mal wieder richtig glücklich. 


	3. teil 3

kapitel 3: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Harry:  
  
Nachdem wir den Kuss gelöst hatten sah ich lächelnd in seine schönen Sturmgrauen Augen. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Mein Wunsch hat sich erfüllt. Ich bin mit Draco zusammen.  
"Hey ähm Draco, wie machen wir das jetzt? Ich meine wollen wir unsere Beziehung verheimlichen?" fragte ich.  
Draco sah mich einen Augenblick verdutzt an. Dann sagte er lächelnd: " Harry, ich liebe dich und von mit aus können das ruhig alle wissen." Ohne es zu merken begann ich zu strahlen, bis mir dann ein Gedanke kam den ich am liebsten verdrängt hätte.  
"Drac' was ist denn mit deinem Vater. Ich denke, dass er nicht begeistert sein wird." Meinte ich niedergeschlagen.  
Draco lächelte immer noch. "Was mein Vater sagt ist mir egal. Ich war ihm sonst auch unwichtig. Die Hauptsache ist das du da bist."  
Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Das was Draco eben gesagt hatte bedeutete mir so viel.  
  
Draco:  
  
Die Nacht verbrachten wir auf dem Turm und redeten. Ich hoffte inständig, dass Harry nichts von meinen Zweifeln mitbekommen hatte. Ich war mir relativ sicher, wie mein Vater reagieren würde und ich hatte Angst. Nicht um mich. Nein um meinen Engel. Um Harry.  
Am morgen verabschiedeten wir uns mit einem langen Kuss von einander.  
Zum glück war Wochenende, sodass wir wenigstens noch ein wenig Schlaf bekommen konnten.  
Ich schlief bis zum Nachmittag durch.   
Später suchte ich Harry und fand ihn am See. Als er mich bemerkte sah er mich an und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Dann versiegelte er meine Lippen mit seinen.  
Wir verbrachten die Zeit bis zum Abendessen am See.  
Wir hatten beschlossen unsere Beziehung jetzt öffentlich zu machen.  
  
10 Minuten später vor der großen Halle:  
  
Harry:  
  
Als wir vor der Großen Halle standen war ich total aufgeregt. Wie die anderen wohl reagieren werden? Naja jetzt ist es eh zu spät. Dann mal los.  
Wir stießen die Tür auf und betraten den Raum. Sämtliche Blicke waren auf uns gerichtet.  
Ich sah ihn an und er nickte mit zu. Dann senkte ich meine Lippen auf seine.  
Um uns herum hörte ich einige Leute stark Luft einatmen.  
" Bis Später Schatz" sagte Draco, so dass es alle hörten, zum Abschied. Ich ging lächelnd zum Griffendortisch und setzte mich neben Ron. Sofort wurde ich mit Fragen überschüttet. Als ich zu Draco sah, merkte ich, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.  
  
Draco:  
  
Ich beantwortete gerade zum dritten mal die Frage, wie Harry und ich zusammen kamen, als mich jemand von hinten antippte. Ich drehte mich um und entdeckte Pansy Parkinson.  
" Draco ich muss mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen" sagte sie.  
Nach ein paar minütigen Überlegens stimmte ich zu und begleitete sie nach Draußen.  
"Also was willst du Pansy. " begann ich.  
Sie sah mich ungläubig an und begann zu sprechen: "Kannst du dir das nicht denken Drac'? Wir sind verlobt falls du es vergessen haben solltest. Wie konntest du nur mit Potter, diesem Halbblut, etwas anfangen. Was denkest du was Lucius dazu sagen wird."  
"Pansy, hör mir mal genau zu. Nenn Harry nie wieder Halbblut und das mit der Verlobung. Falls ich dich daran erinnern darf wurde die letztes Jahr aufgelöst. Weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal. Es ist mir egal, ob du meinem Vater davon erzählst. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm." Antwortete ich mutig. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie mir das abnehmen würde.  
  
Harry:  
  
Ich fragte mich die ganze Zeit wo Draco du Pansy hin waren. Irgendwie machte ich mir sorgen. Was wenn Pansy Lucius Malfoy etwas erzählen würde?  
Draco meinte zwar das es ihm egal sei, aber ich konnte ihm das nicht ganz glauben.  
  
Nächster Tag am See:  
  
Harry:   
  
Ich saß mit meinem Engel am See. Er hatte sich dicht in meine arme gekuschelt und wir genossen einfach mir die nähe des anderen.  
" Wie haben die Slytherins reagiert Dray?" wollte ich wissen. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es so gut aufnehmen würden. Die einzige die rumgezickt hat war Pansy. Und die Griffendors??" meinte er. Ich wollte gerade antworten als ein Schatte über uns fiel.  
Als Draco und ich nachsehen wollte wer uns störte sahen wir in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy.  
"Hallo Sohn" meinte er und nickte mir zu, " Mister Potter wären sie so freundlich und meinen Sohn und mich kurz allein zu lassen." Verunsichert sah ich Draco an.  
  
Draco:  
  
Ich nickte Harry nur zu. Wenn ich gesagt hätte das er bleiben solle wäre ihm nur etwas passiert und das wollte ich verhindern.  
Harry machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Nachdem er außer Sichtweite war begann mein Vater zu sprechen: " Draco du bist eine Enttäuschung. Mit Potter wie konntest du nur."  
"Ich liebe ihn" antwortete ich mit fester Stimme.  
Im nächsten Moment spürte ich einen brennenden Schmerz auf meiner Wange. Vater hatte mich geohrfeigt. " Woher hast du das nur. Komm zur Vernunft Junge." Meinte Lucius barsch.  
Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Fluch auf mich aus. Einen Moment fragte ich mich was das für ein Spruch war. Mein Vater drehte sich um und entfernte sich von mir.   
Ich stand noch einen Moment verdutzt da. Ich hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber das mein Vater einfach so verschwinden würde? Das hätte ich niemals gedacht.  
Mit diesen Gedanken machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.


	4. teil 4

Harry:  
  
Jetzt waren schon zehn Minuten vergangen, seit ich Draco mit seinem Vater allein gelassen hatte.  
Hoffentlich war da nichts passiert. Völlig aufgeregt stand ich mit meinen beiden Freunden in der Eingangshalle. Sie hatten mich getroffen und sich dazu entschieden mit mir hier zu warten.  
Als ich dann sah dass Draco entdeckte fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Er sah ganz normal aus. Vielleicht hatte ich mich getäuscht und Lucius hatte ihm nichts getan.  
Nachdem er die Halle betreten hatte lief ich auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
  
Draco:  
  
"Hey Harry ist ja alles Ok" lachte ich. Er sah mir erleichtert in die Augen. Dann bemerkte ich auch Hermine und Ron. Ich lächelte ihnen freundlich zu und die beiden sahen darauf etwas verwirrt drein. Als Harry das bemerkte musste er schmunzeln.  
Er sah einfach zu süß aus.  
"Was hat dein Vater gesagt Drac'?" fragte er mich auf einmal. "Huh? Achso ja. Er war nicht begeistert, aber dann hat er sich einfach umgedreht und ist weggegangen." Meinte ich. Das er einen Zauber auf mich aus gesprochen hat verschwieg ich Harry lieber.  
Er sah mich kurz misstrauisch an, schwieg aber.  
Ich küsste ihn kurz und verabschiedete mich dann vom ihm um zum Quidditchtraining zu gehen.  
  
Quiddischfeld nach dem Training:  
  
Harry:  
  
Ich hatte beschlossen Draco von Training abzuholen und machte mich deswegen auf dem Weg zum Quiddischfeld. Meine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um heute Nachmittag. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Lucius Malfoy so schnell aufgegeben hatte.  
Als ich dann beim Quiddischfeld angekommen war sah ich Draco schon. Er stand dort und winkte mir zu.  
Schnell lief ich zu ihm hin, aber als ich fast bei ihm angekommen war stoppte ich abrupt.  
Draco fiel wie von blitz getroffen vor mir ohnmächtig zu Boden.  
Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst um ihn und brach meinen Engel so schnell es ging in den Krankenflügel.  
Dort kam Mme Pomfrey mir schon entgegen und wies mich an Draco auf das freie Bett neben dem Fenster zu legen, was ich dann auch tat.  
Danach schmiss die Krankenschwester mich raus. Ich wartete bis morgens vor der Tür des Krankenflügels, bis sich diese dann endlich öffnete ich von Mme Pomfrey reingelassen wurde. Sofort stürmte ich an Dracos Bett. Er sah schrecklich blass und kraftlos aus.  
Nach zehn Minuten kam dann die Krankenschwester zusammen mit Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. Snape herein.  
"Harry kannst du mir sagen, was gesehen ist?" fragte mich der Direktor. Ich sah ihn an und antwortete: "Ich wollte ihn abholen. Vom Training und dann ist er plötzlich vor mir zusammen gebrochen. Was ist denn los mit ihm? Wann wird er wieder aufwachen?"  
Ich war total verzweifelt. Professor Dumbledore sah mich einmal aufmunternd an und meinte: "Wir wissen nicht was er hat Harry. Ist sonst noch etwas vorgefallen?" " Nein ... doch. Heute Nachmittag da war Lucius Malfoy hier. Draco meinte er wäre so wieder gegangen, aber ich glaube er hat etwas mit Dracos Zustand zu tun" "Lucius! Natürlich. Warum hab ich nicht gleich dran gedacht." Kam es plötzlich von Snape. Als ich ihm mir mal etwas genauer ansah traute ich meinen Augen kaum.  
Snape war noch blasser als sonst und in seinen Augen konnte ich ganz deutlich die Sorge erkennen. Einen Moment wunderte ich mich darüber, beschloss aber, dass Draco jetzt wichtiger war.  
"Albus ich denke wir sollten ihn nach Malfoy Manor schicken. Ich glaube Lucius kann ihm helfen." Meinte Snape dann.  
Ich sah ihn entsetzt an. Nach Malfoy Manor. Direkt in die Arme seines Vaters???? Ich wollte gerade protestieren, als Dumbledore zu sprechen begann: "Ich denke du hast recht Serverus. Ich werde Lucius Malfoy sofort kontaktieren."  
  
Nächster Tag:  
  
Harry:  
  
Ich hatte die ganze Nacht bei Draco am bett verbracht. Heute sollte er nach Malfoy Manor gebracht werden.  
Mme Pomfrey hatte mich gerade zum Unterricht geschickt und so war ich auf dem Weg in die Kerker.  
Vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen hörte ich zwei Stimmen aus dem inneren des Raumes.  
"Warum?" sagte die Stimme, die ich als Professor Snape erkannt hatte.  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Sev? Sei mal ehrlich. Mein Sohn und Potter? Das geht nicht. Der Lord hat wichtige Pläne mit Draco und da passt Potter nicht rein. Ich werde diese Beziehung nicht dulden." Antwortete die zweite Stimme.  
Da traf mich die Erkenntnis. Lucius Malfoy. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und Draco mit seinem Vater allein lassen.  
Bevor ich irgendwas unternehmen konnte rauschte auch schon Lucius Malfoy an mir vorbei in Richtung Krankenflügel.  
Erst wollte ich hinterher laufen, besah mich dann aber eines besseren und betrat das Klassenzimmer. "Professor Snape an Dracos zustand, da ist doch Lucius Malfoy dran Schuld oder? Bitte sagen sie mir die Wahrheit." Meinte ich.  
"Mister Potter. Halten sie sich da raus. Ich verstehe, dass sie sich Sorgen um Draco machen, aber sie können nichts tun. Draco wird heute nach Malfoy Manor gebracht und jetzt setzten sie sich. Der Unterricht beginnt gleich." Antwortete Snape schroff.  
Geknickt setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz. Kurze Zeit später betraten auch schon die restlichen Schüler den Raum.  
  
Abends auf Malfoy Manor:  
  
(ich schreibe jetzt ausnahmsweise mal aus der Erzählerperspektive, weil Draco ja noch bewusstlos und Harry auf Hogwarts ist. Irgendwie logisch, oder? GGGGGG)  
  
Es war jetzt drei Stunden her, dass Lucius zusammen mit Draco auf Malfoy Manor angekommen war.  
Der blonde Malfoy-Erbe war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Lucius begab sich in das Zimmer seines Sohnes und hob den Zauber, den er am See auf Draco ausgesprochen hatte, auf.  
Kurz darauf erwachte dieser.  
  
Draco:  
  
Als ich die Augen öffnete musste ich sie auch gleich wieder schließen. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war und was passiert ist. Dann schlug ich ein zweites mal auf und blickte auf etwas Schwarzes.  
Als ich mich in dem Raum umsah erkannte ich mit Schrecken, dass ich in meinem Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor war. Erschöpft lies ich mich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Ich hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und war ,zuhause'. -zuhause- pah als ob man das so nennen konnte. "Na bist du auch mal wieder wach" schallte die Stimme meines Vaters durch den Raum und lies mich zusammen zucken.  
"Va...ter" stottere ich. "Gut erkannt, Sohn" das letzte Wort spie er richtig aus.  
"Warum bin ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts?" fragte ich nach einer paar minütigen Pause.  
"Denk nach Sohn. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich dir die Sache mit Potter einfach so durchgehen lasse?" meinte Lucius kalt. "Nein. Das hatte ich ganz bestimmt nicht." Murmelte ich und lies den Kopf hängen.  
"Du wirst dich von Potter trennen und Deatheater werden. Hast du verstanden Junge?" befahl Vater dann.  
Ich war schockiert. Ich hatte mit so was schon gerechnet, aber es tat trotzdem weh diese Worte zu hören.


	5. teil 5

Draco:  
  
Alles in mir sträubte sich gegen das was mein Vater eben sagte. Ich wollte kein Deatheater werden und ich wollte mich erst recht nicht von Harry trennen.  
Also antwortete ich ihm "Nein. Zu beidem. Ich werde nie vor deinem ach so tollen Lord im Staub kriechen und ich werde mich nicht von Harry trennen. Ich werde mir mein Glück nicht nehmen lassen.  
Nicht von dir oder irgendwen anderes."  
Er kochte vor Wut. "Draco Lucius Malfoy du bist eine Schande." Sagte er streng.  
Ich sah ihn noch einmal provozierend an, bevor er den Crucio fluch auf mich hetzte. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand jedes Stückchen haut mit einem Messer aufschlitzen würde.  
Dann wurde alles Schwarz.  
  
Als ich wieder erwachte bemerkte ich zuerst den stechenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf. Ich setze mich langsam auf und versuchte zuerkennen wo ich war aber es gelang mir nicht.  
Soweit ich erkennen konnte war ich nicht mehr auf Malfoy Manor.  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da noch saß und grübelte, bis sich die Tür öffnete. Blitzartig wurde mir klar wo ich bin. Ich war bei IHM, bei Voldemort. Der Deatheater zog mich endlos lange Gänge entlang.  
Ich hatte keine Kraft um mich zu wehren. Es wäre ja eh sinnlos gewesen.  
Kurz darauf kamen wir in eine Große Halle. Vorne auf dem Thron erkannte ich den, der sich selbst den dunklen Lord nannte.  
Ich hatte Angst. Angst Harry nie wieder zu sehen. Jedoch zeigte mein Gesichtsausdruck nichts davon.  
  
"Ahh der Junge Malfoy. Nun bist du jetzt bereit das dunkle Mal mit Stolz zu tragen?" meinte der- dessen-name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf.  
  
Harry:  
  
Ich machte mir so wahnsinnige Sorgen um Draco. Professor Snape war heute Morgen auf Malfoy Manor gewesen und brachte leider keine guten Nachrichten mit. Er hatte von Narzissa Malfoy erfahren, dass Lucius mit Draco weggereist war.  
Warum sie gerade Snape das erzählt hatte wusste ich leider immer noch nicht.  
Jedenfalls ging der Orden davon aus, dass man Drac' zu Voldemort gebracht hatte.  
Professor Dumbledore hatte vor kurzen einen Tipp bekommen, wo sich de Schlangenburg befand. Der Phönix-Orden hatte beschlossen das Versteck heute anzugreifen und Draco zu befreien.   
Sie wollten mich erst nicht mitnehmen, aber ich hatte es doch geschafft sie umzustimmen.  
  
Nun standen wir hier und warteten darauf, dass Snape das Zeichen zum Angriff gab. Mir wurde vorher schon eingetrichtert, dass ich nur Draco holen sollte und dann mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts reisen sollte. Wir gingen davon aus, dass Draco verletzt sein könnte und so wäre dies die beste Lösung um ihn nicht mehr zu gefährden. Ich denke, dass sie auch mich nicht gefährden wollten und deswegen mich ausgesucht, um Draco nach Hogwarts zu bringen.  
  
Draco:  
  
Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter, als ich diese Stimme hörte.  
"Nein niemals" meinte ich dann schnell. "Ich werde mich nicht jemanden anschließen, der Muggel und Muggelgeborene tötet und dabei selber noch ein Halbblut ist."  
  
Um mich herum wurde start Luft eingezogen. Anscheinend hatte es selten einer gewagt so mit dem Lord zu sprechen.   
Voldemort sah mich wütend an. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf mich, aber bevor er einen Zauber sprechen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und der Orden des Phönix, allen voran Albus Dumbledore, trat mit erhobenen Zauberstäben ein und sendete Stupor-Flüche auf einige Deatheater, darunter auch mein Vater.  
Erschöpft, aber auch glücklich, dass ich jetzt gerettet war sank ich auf den Boden.  
  
Harry:  
  
Draco sank zu Boden. Nachdem Dumbledore mir das Zeichen, dass ich zu Drac gehen- und ihn wegbringen sollte, gegeben hatte lief ich so schnell es ging zu Draco.  
Als ich mich neben ihn kniete öffnete er kurz die Augen und sagte: "Harry! Ich hab gewusst, dass du kommst. Ich liebe dich" Dann wurde er (wieder mal) ohnmächtig.   
Schnell nahm ich den Portschlüssel aus meiner Tasche und brachte uns beide nach Hogwarts.  
  
Dort angekommen lief ich mit Draco so schnell es ging zu Krankenflügel, wo Mme Pomfrey gleich seine Verletzungen behandelte.  
Nachdem sie fertig war setze ich mich neben Dracos Bett. Mein Herz machte einen Freudensprung, als er seine schönen Sturmgrauen Augen öffnete und mich liebevoll ansah.


End file.
